


you're such a trivial being

by ken (club_hot)



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_hot/pseuds/ken
Summary: Nice. Warm. In Sunghoon's arms.





	you're such a trivial being

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from the lyrics of a+ by sechskies

Jiwon doesn't allow himself to wallow in self-pity but at some point that seems rather hard to do.

First, it's like this: Jiwon realizes he likes guys and takes no interest in girls. He's fine with that as long as no one finds out. He figures that if he never admits it out loud, he can make himself be with girls.

Jiwon's seventeen years old and all he hears about are girls and their boobs and how sexy they look in certain clothing. He learns to bluff and pretend. He turns out to be a good actor. They never ask about him not hitting on girls when they're going out but he knows one day they will.

So, he lies about sneaking into bars with older girls and making out with them in the bathroom before they drop down on their knees to suck him off. (He's in a daze when he tells and he stutters too but they believe him. He laughs. He can't do anything else.)

Then, it's like this: Jiwon meets Sunghoon. Sunghoon is pretty and younger than him, yet he gives him a sense of stability. He gives him reassurance, he gives Jiwon what he needs. So, Jiwon stops being careful.

Instead of being careful, Jiwon starts telling Sunghoon everything. Jiwon's wasted when he tells him he's gay. He can't remember what Sunghoon told him. All he remembers is his face, watching him and telling him to go to sleep later. He can't stand to look him in the face for a whole week after.

But that week passes. Jiwon's fear passes. Sunghoon's back and talking to him and kissing him. It doesn't make sense. After that, nothing really does.

Jiwon spends days kissing Sunghoon on his bed, being comfortable and giving himself a false sense of security. It's laughable, now that he thinks about it, how he thought he was going to be able to live like that. Nice. Warm. In Sunghoon's arms.

It ends like this: Sunghoon tells their friends Jiwon's gay. He skips over the part where he was kissing Jiwon too and fucking him on the old couch in his own room. Jiwon realizes there are things he shouldn't have told Sunghoon.

Sunghoon doesn't give him reassurance anymore. Instead, he makes him loathe himself. Jiwon's not sure he can to come back from this. 


End file.
